MorB22
=MorB#22 Complete Config= This is a copy and paste of the MorB#22 configs that can be cut and pasted to other wiki articles later. This page can be used for historical reference in the future =General Information: Read First= Master Login Details EXSi login: *'IP:' 10.0.0.220 *'Username:' morb *'Password:' Blinky6! Windows login: *'Username:' Administrator *'Password:' Blinky (case sensitive) *'Previously:' morb2010 Ubuntu login except Smoothwall: *'Username:' morb *'Password:' Blinky Steam Account: (Needed for the HldsUpdateTool) *'Username:' Morb_admin *'Password:' M0rb1an5@) DHCP Scope *'Scope:' 10.0.0.75 - 10.0.0.200 *'Netmask:' 255.255.255.0 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 *'Domain Name:' morb Static IP Addresses *10.0.0.1 - MorB-SMOOTHIE **Smoothwall Express 3.0 SP3 Firewall/Router *10.0.0.220 - ESXi Head *10.0.0.225 - MorB-DC **DC++ hub *10.0.0.226 - MorB-LAMP **ALP Intranet, File Server *10.0.0.227 - MorB-Stream **Was Streaming Server now DHCP, DNS *10.0.0.228 - MorB-Services **Mumble Server, Has Armagetron tagged on to it !Todo MorB#23: Merge MorB-Stream and MorB-Services together Game Servers IP Between 10.0.0.230 - 10.0.0.250 *10.0.0.228 - MorB-Services - Armagetron Advanced Dedicated Server *''10.0.0.230 - MorB-GES - HL2 Golden Eye: Source Dedicated Server'' *10.0.0.231 - MorB-UT04 - Unreal Tournament 2004 Dedicated Server *''10.0.0.232 - MorB-Savage - Savage Dedicated Server'' *10.0.0.233 - MorB-CoD4 - Call of Duty 4 Dedicated Server *10.0.0.234 - MorB-BF2 - Battlefield 2 Dedicated Server *10.0.0.235 - MorB-MW3 - Call of Duty MW3 Dedicated Server *''10.0.0.236 - MorB-CSS - CSS Gun Game Dedicated Server'' *10.0.0.237 - MorB-TF2 - Team Fortress 2 Dedicated Server *10.0.0.238 - MorB-UT3 - Unreal Tournament 3 Dedicated Server *10.0.0.239 - MorB-MNC - Monday Night Combat Dedicated Server *10.0.0.240 - MorB-Misc - Minecraft, Terraria, UBHoN Dedicated Servers DNS Settings DNS set to use Root DNS Servers. Forward Lookup Zones/morb: *proxy - 10.0.0.1 *www - 10.0.0.225 *dc - 10.0.0.226 *voip - 10.0.0.228 *minecraft - 10.0.0.240 *terraria - 10.0.0.240 =MorB Servers= MorB-SMOOTHIE LAN Interface: *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.1 /24 WAN Interface'' *'IP Address:' DHCP Web Login *'Username:' Admin *'Password:' Blinky SSH Login *'Address:' 10.0.0.1:222 *'Username:' root *'Password:' Blinky MorB-LAMP *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.225 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Starts services automatically :Use sftp on port 22, put download files to link to in /var/www/files MorB-DC *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.226 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Need to ssh in and start Verlihub using 'sudo vh_runhub' :Stop server via 'sudo vh_runhub -s' MorB-Stream *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.227 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Has Adobe Stream Server installed for projector streaming - not in use anymore :Was converted mid LAN to be DHCP, DNS server MorB-Services *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.228 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Start Mumur from desktop shortcut :Start Armagetron from desktop shortcut MorB-GES (HL2 Golden Eye: Source Dedicated Server) (not in use MorB#22) *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.230 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Installed files location: C:\HLSRVR :Launch the server by running the batch script on the desktop. :To change the Map List and Game Type rotation edit the text documents that have shortcuts on the desktop,. :Maps and Game Type will rotate through the list in order top to bottom. :All parameters are set in the server.cfg file only other option that may need to be changed is the +maxplayers 32 switch in the batch file. MorB-UT04 (Unreal Tournament 2004) *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.231 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Install directory: C:\UT2004 :Config files directory: c:\UT2004\System\MorBComp :Shortcut on desktop to initiate dedicated servers. :Config files setup for 4 comp server all holding 12 players max (intended for 5v5 Comp), public dedicated server 32 player max, Admin vs All 24 player max. MorB-Savage (not in use MorB#22) *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.232 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.1 Information: :Install directory: C:\Savage :Scripts on desktop. Launch 'Savage Dedicated Server Batch File' and then click Launch within the S2 updater. :Map rotation is controlled by the rotation.cfg file in the C:\Savage\game\ directory (shortcut on desktop). Maps are kept in C:\Savage\game\world :Server configuration is mostly default. Config file is kept in C:\Savage\game\ directory (shortcut on desktop). MorB-COD4 *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.233 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Updated server to include Star Wars Gallactic Warfare Mod :Has http download forwarder setup to https://10.0.0.226/cod4 :To run double click on CoD4 SW shortcut on desktop MorB-BF2 *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.234 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.1 Information: :Has both BF2 and BF1942 dedicated servers installed :Need to be started by desktop shortcuts MorB-MW3 *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.235 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Needs to be tested, uses recipies MorB-CSS (not in use MorB#22) *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.236 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Not updating from version 123 to 130 MorB-TF2 *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.237 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Run via batch scrip on desktop :P - Public :F - Final KotH :Round1-5 then Servers1-5 to Automatically start KotH servers MorB-UT3 (not in use MorB#22) *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.238 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 MorB-MNC (Monday Night Combat) *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.239 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Install Directory: C:\HLSrvr\MNC_Game_Files :server has been run up on EXSi Head, c:\srcds, has shortcut on desktop to 'working' server - Scythe :Not tested MorB 22 MorB-Misc (Terraria, Minecraft, UB Heroes of Newerth) *'IP Address:' 10.0.0.240 /24 *'Default Gateway:' 10.0.0.1 *'DNS:' 10.0.0.227 Information: :Minecraft and Terraria Server :Shortcuts on desktop :Minecraft Clients may need to run this if offline or else everyone is just called Player :java -Xms512m -Xmx1024m -cp %APPDATA%\.minecraft\bin\* -Djava.library.path=''%APPDATA%\.minecraft\bin\natives'' net.minecraft.client.Minecraft INseRT NamE